A mobile device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer and a multimedia player may be provided with a light emitting diode (LED) that is used to indicate a residual battery capacity, an incoming call, an incoming message, or other notifications to a user of the mobile device. However, when the LED is only controlled to emit light at a constant illumination level, the LED may appear too bright in a low light environment and too dark in a bright environment.